


Apples Teachings

by MellowMagpie



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowMagpie/pseuds/MellowMagpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altair wont stop fiddling with the apple of Eden so things get turned upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apples Teachings

"Altaïr will you stop fiddling with that accursed thing and come eat," Malik said in the usual demanding tone. Altaïr sighed and made to put the apple away, but stopped and stared at the thing. He couldn't wrap his mind around how it worked. What made it work? Why? He glared at the peace of Eden till a thick book slammed into the back of his head. He cursed and turned to look at Malik, who was glaring and had his hand on his hip.

"I told you come eat," Malik said. Altaïr grumbled as he tucked the apple away and joined Malik at the table. 

"Did you have to throw a big one?" Altaïr asked. 

"That was the only one I knew would work on that thick skull of yours," Malik replied and pushed a plate of food towards Altaïr. "Eat," He demanded. The assassin let out a growling sigh and picked up his fork. Altaïr had only taken a few bites before his mind wandered back to the apple. Malik noticed his companion wasn't eating and grabbed another book. "Altaïr?" When there was no response he slammed the spine of the book on the assassins head. Altaïr cursed as he rubbed his head now sore in two places. The two glared at each other for a good five minutes before going back to their dinners. "Trials are tomorrow. Are you ready?" Malik asked, looking at his food and shifting it around before taking another bite. Altaïr looked across the table taking a bite of potato. 

"What is there to prepare for? It's not like we're the ones being tested to be a master assassin…" Altaïr replied. 

"Well there's always a Novice that comes this close to killing himself," Malik held up his hand and pinched his thumb and index finger together. Altaïr chuckled and remembered his and Malik's trials. Malik must have been thinking the same thing, because when he spoke it was Altaïr's thoughts. "I remember watching you try to ride," Malik laughed. "Trying to jump from the horse and hit the hay stack." Altaïr smiled remembering how his horse eventually got tired of him standing on his back and bucked. 

"I hit the hay stack that time," Altaïr chuckled. "You weren't so graceful with your leap of faith," Altaïr sneered. Malik placed a hand on his head. 

"No please don't bring that memory up," Malik complained. 

"Oh come on there were lots of Novice's that didn't do it right," Altaïr said. 

Malik nodded as the memory of him in his novice robes and looking down at the tiny hay stack and the white speck that was his friend, Altaïr. He breathed closing his eyes calming himself. Malik took a few steps back and ran towards the edge only to have his courage leave him at the last second and leave him dangling from the platform. Straining to pull himself up, Al Mualim grabbed his wrists and dropped Malik to the haystack and Altaïr.

"Took a lot of training to get you back up there," Altaïr commented. 

"Yes but you helped me," Malik said. They returned to their meals and it was silent once more. Altaïr stopped for the third time and hid his face in his hands. "Do I need to tie you down and feed you?" Malik asked setting his fork down. Altaïr chuckled half heartedly and Malik's gaze softened. 

"I just can't think any more…" Altaïr admitted rubbing his nose. Malik watched him stand up and go for the Apple. 

"Altaïr," Malik said standing and grabbing his arm. The assassin's eyes fallowed the arm up to meet the gaze of the Rafik. Malik's chocolate eyes were soft as he pulled Altaïr away from the apple. "Come on leave it alone for tonight Altaïr," Malik said. "You have more pressing matters," as he said this he pushed the assassin into the wall. Altaïr sighed as Malik kissed him. Then assassin wrapped his strong arms around Malik kissing back greedily. 

Malik smiled and grabbed Altaïr's belt and pulled him along to their room. Malik worked off Altaïr's belt and pulled off his hood. The red sash fell to the ground in red waves. Altaïr removed his gloves and bracers as Malik removed his boots. Malik could see Altaïr's mind wandering back to the apple and he quickly pounced on the assassins lips. He gripped Altaïr's hair. "Stop," he growled. Altaïr bared his teeth at the Rafik, but it posed no threat. 

Malik welcomed his lovers' lips onto his own and parted them for Altaïr's tongue. Malik let out a soft moan as Altaïr ran his hands up the back of his neck and through his hair. "Stand and turn," Altaïr said. Malik gave him a soft kiss before standing and turning his back to him. 

Malik felt his coat being pulled off and a soft tugging at his belt. Altaïr looked up at Malik as the Rafik climbed over him. They pulled off each others robes as they kissed. Altaïr placed a gentle hand on the nub of Malik's left arm. All this… Malik's arm… the loss of Kadar… the war… wouldn't have happened if they had never gone after that stupid peace of Eden. 

No…

It was his own fault for not looking after his brothers. He was a monster. A demon, a demon who tore the things… the people he cherished most apart. "Malik…" Altaïr said softly and just hugged him. Malik looked down at Altaïr and gently touched his face. 

"Shh," Malik said softly and got closer, their lips brushed as he spoke. "Hush novice." 

Altaïr smiled before their lips locked in passionate kisses. Malik reached down and felt Altaïr. "I can see you're going to need more encouragement tonight," he said and moved back so Altaïr could remove the only fabric between them. Malik kissed the assassin's neck then licked and bit his ear getting a small gasp from Altaïr. 

Malik let his tongue travel down Altaïr's body. He licked over the muscles and many scars on the assassin's body. Altaïr hissed as he felt Malik's hot moist mouth around his member. He let a few Arabic curse words slip from his tongue as his partner pleasured him. Malik heard muffled moans and looked up to see Altaïr biting his own fingers, holding back his moans. 

He sat back licking his lips and admiring his work on the Assassin. Altaïr sat up as Malik lifted him by a finger under his chin and kissed him deeply. Altaïr chuckled as he felt Malik's erection. "No encouragement needed here." He stroked Malik gently making the Rafik's dark cheeks blush a deep red. Holding to Altaïr, Malik watched his lover dip his fingers into the small body oil jar they kept by the bed. Malik's hips jolted forward as Altaïr's fingers pushed into him. 

“Ahhh Altaïr,” Malik moaned and pushed down on Altaïr's fingers wanting them deeper inside him. The two didn't mess around as much as they used too. Now Altaïr was so busy with the order and the apple, it seemed like they rarely got any time alone. Malik arched and gripped to Altaïr's hair with each finger that entered him. 

Altaïr slid into Malik with ease and both moaned against each others lips. It had been a while since Malik had dominated Altaïr. Neither minded who was on top, just as long as they felt something together. Even though the night air was cool the two men were on fire with each other. 

Altaïr kissed Malik and pushed him back. He lifted the Rafik's leg up forcing him onto his side. Altaïr kissed Malik's ankle and lifted the leg till Malik was in an L shape and pushed back in. Malik gripped the covers as Altaïr thrust into him a bit roughly.

Malik spoke his name and the assassin kissed him. Malik bit Altaïr's bottom lip and he felt close to the finish. Flesh slapped against flesh as Altaïr sped up his thrusts. The sudden increase of movement and pleasure cause Malik to cry out as he released. He knew Altaïr wasn't far off and he endured the last few thrusts till he felt hot cum fill him and they both moaned. 

Malik kissed Altaïr as they settled for the night. The wind finally reached the men's hot and sweaty body's, cooling them down. Malik laid his head on Altaïr's chest content. "Was I too rough?" Altaïr asked. 

"You were fine," Malik replied. "I'm alright. That was actually one of our better times I think." Malik smiled and Altaïr gave a soft smile to his companion. Strong arms pulled Malik closer and soft lips pressed to his. Malik's eyes closed as he held Altaïr to the kiss. Malik licked the deep scar on Altaïr's lips and his partners tongue pushed against his as if to say don't touch. Malik chuckled to himself and laid on Altaïr as they drew the covers over their bodies. "You are such a Novice," Malik whispered teasing Altaïr. Altaïr chuckled, 

"I'm not a Novice when I have you bent over the desk," Altaïr hissed in the Rafik's ear. Malik cleared his throat and felt a blush rise to his face. "Who's the Novice then?" He asked. 

"Shut up Altaïr…You… You...Novice…" Malik growled. 

The assassin chuckled and they drifted off to sleep holding each other. Altaïr did not sleep long before he left Malik's side to return to the Apple. He looked over his shoulder as he heard Malik shift and moan softly. He blushed as he saw Malik laying there, the moon on his exposed skin, he almost seemed to glow. He was like an angel, so beautiful. 

Altaïr covered his lover once more and pulled the apple from its hiding spot. He pulled the cloth from it and the metal device fell to his palm. 

Altaïr wasn't sure what had happened. The apple felt hot, but yet he could not let go. His flesh sizzled and he cried out falling to his knees. Malik came running in at the sound of Altaïr's cry and the moment Malik touched the Apple there was a blinding flash of light.

 

Then darkness….


End file.
